Sometime in the Morning...
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: Song Fiction using the Monkees song in the title:0) Two loves reunite at a Cabin on a snowy morning...


# Sometime in the Morning

Song by the Monkees, Story by Kator

****

[Guitar starts playing]

[Sometime in the morning  
a simple thought may occur to you  
and you'll hold her  
and tell her all the things  
you never told her…}

Kon stands out in the snow, in front of a cabin. Kon smiles, as he knows a friend and a 'special guest' will be arriving shortly. Suddenly, a red and blue blur appears out of the Sky and Superman stands in front of Kon, with Tana in his arms.

"Kon?" Tana asks as Superman puts her on the ground, "What's going on? Is this your cabin?" Kon merely smiles at this as he picks up her right hand with his.

"I decided that we could us a little time to ourselves. And no this cabin isn't mine, I rented it. *Kon nods and Superman smiles and then takes off into the air* Sorry about Superman carrying you off like that, but I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Kon, that's so sweet. But what about clothes, I didn't bring…"

"Don't worry about that, I had special friends make clothes for you and I. Let's go inside and get out of this cold." Kon said with a grin as he tugged Tana's arm and dragged her inside.

  
**[Your love has shown me things  
I never thought I could see  
I didn't know  
(I didn't know)  
it could be done so easily  
Now I know  
(Now I know)  
You're where it is for me]**

As Tana looks around the Cabin, Kon-El just admires her beauty. He slowly thinks back to when they met… and how he swooped her up from the street. He wishes that he could've done that today… but it would've ruined the surprise. He also thinks back to how long it's been since they broke up… and how he hopes that it can be once again. He's seen what her love is like and that's where he wants to be.

****

[Sometime in the evening  
you're sitting there by the fireside  
and she'll touch you  
and you will realize  
how much you never knew before  
how much you couldn't see  
You didn't know  
(You didn't know)  
it could be done so easily  
Now you know  
(Now you know)  
She's all a girl could be…]

Kon and Tana are now lying side by side on two beanbags staring into the fire raging in the fireplace. Kon lets out a breath as he looks at Tana's face. Her smooth skin, the curves of her cheeks and the color of her eyes. He lifts his right hand and then with his index finger, strokes the side of her face.

"I don't think I've told you how beautiful your face looks when you look at it in the right light. Kinda funny, but I've never really seen like that before."

"Kinda like you. Every time I get fed up with you for something you do, I see something new that always draws me back." Tana says as Kon grabs her right hand with his left and then kisses it. Tana lays her head on his shoulder and they continue looking out into the fire.

****

[Now in her childlike eyes  
you see the beauty there  
You know it was always there  
and you need no longer wear a disguise ]

With the sun slowly rising up in the horizon, Kon runs out of the Cabin with Tana following behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me Tana!" Kon yells as he gallops through the snow. A few minutes later, Kon stops in front of a large tree covered with snow. When he reached there, Kon promptly fell on the ground and starts making a snow angel. Tana runs up to him and laughs at the sight. Kon begins laughing as well. He just looks at her face, slightly reddened from the cold, to see her smile at him.

"You know Tana, whenever I'm around you… I feel warm. I feel like I'm always standing next to a fire that'll never die. That's why I brought you out here, because when I'm near you, I never feel the cold." Kon says as he sits up and puts his hand in his coat pocket and brings out a little case.

"And when you were gone, I've met people who I could care for the way I do for you, but don't quite give me the same feeling you do, when you're around me. I never want to be without it again. So… I guess I should just say it. Tana, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Kon says as he opens the box to reveal an engagement ring.

"But… but Kon… aren't we…"

"Ssssh. Don't worry, I don't plan on getting married right this second. I want to wait… but I want to know that you and I are together… and that we'll never be separated again." Kon said with a longing look in his eyes. Tana's face lost the uncertainty and was replaced with the look Kon was hoping to see…

"Kon… I will marry you." Tana said, as her eyes became misty.

"Tana… I…"

****

[Sometime in the morning  
you'll just reach out  
and she will be there  
close as the summer air] 

*Zeeee, Zeeee, Zeee, Zeee* The alarm rings and Kon-El wakes up. He looks around to see that he is back in the Compound and Tana is no where in sight.

He sighs and gets out of bed. He walks out to his bedroom window. He puts his right hand out on the glass and stares out at the rising sun. For a second, he can just make out Tana's face.

****

[Sometime in the morning  
(She will be there)  
she will be there  
Sometime in the morning  
(She will be there)  
she will be there] 

"I love you Tana." Kon says softly as he turns away from the window and heads to the kitchen.


End file.
